


monster halloween

by Metalotaku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Awkward Dates, Biting, Blood Drinking, Demon dog, Elves, Finger Sucking, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Magic, Shapeshifting, Street Fair, Vampires, bul-gae, fried food, lagahoo, mugai, sirin - Freeform, super natural au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalotaku/pseuds/Metalotaku
Summary: the title might change later, but i wanted to get this up for halloween. will probably add to it.but a halloween fair in a little podunk town. home to a surprising number of super natural creatures who co-exist some what harmoniously. the creatures finding it a fun time to go out with some of their bits and bobs out for the world to see and not to worry what the humans might think.





	1. begging for a bite

“Ryan, there it is again.” James said sniffing the air and grabbing at Ryan's arm to get his attention. The group stopping to humor their vampire friend. “Do you smell it now. It's got my mouth watering. Find the source. Please. I'll share the human with you.”

Ryan rolled his eyes. But started to scent the air to pinpoint, what he had to admit was a very enticing smell of magic. The task made easier by his partial wolf shift for his costume. 

“We are at a crowded Halloween festival James.” Nadia hissed at the vampire dressed as a greaser. Fangs and ears out and proud. “What are you going to do? Play it off as method acting?”

“I can thrall them. Just you know a small bite. Get them behind a stall. Quick. I just, it smells so good. You wouldn't understand. It's like how you got over that corn on a stick thing.” James defended to the sirin. Her wings formed to her wrist and in her favorite Egyptian goddess dress. Hair down with a headdress on the top of her head. She just rolled her eyes at that. 

“There is still a high probability of being seen by a mundane human.” Ina said. The frost and wind elf showcasing her true pale blue skin and pointed ears. And in a Valkyrie costume from the Thor movie. 

“A risk I'm willing to take for a taste of the magic in that blood.” James bit out following behind Ryan who was moving towards the town square where a DJ was set up and people were dancing. 

“You willing to risk the wrath of Keith and Shiro?” Ryan asked with a quirk of the lips. His eyes transfixed on the source. A soft smile taking over his features. 

“Why? It can't be their prey. Shiro is a moon demigod. And Keith feeds from his magic.” James asked following his gaze. “Noooooo.” He groaned at the sight of the source though the smell strongest yet. Making the vampire lick his lips. “You have to be wrong for once. He doesn't normally smell this strong. Or good. He smells terrible. Like that sooty mutt.”

“Something must be boosting the water witches magic.” Ina said looking into the crowd. Nadia smiling at the sight of her friend’s brother dancing in the crowd. Scooping up passersby to get started on the dance floor to some cheesy Halloween toons. Obviously, the source of James obsession. “You know Keith scents him for protection. He doesn't want anything to catch a whiff of him.”

“Yeah to give predators like you two a warning. He’s under his protection. Keith will kill you if you feed from his human pack mates. Especially against their will.” Nadia warned him. 

James fidget for a moment in rationalizing his risks before a breeze brought the smell closer. Making his choice clear. “Willing to fight the fire dog for this meal. Let's go. Nadia he knows you get him behind the pumpkin display tent.” 

Ryan grabbed James arm before he went stalking. “No. He's too skinny for a meal. you're way too worked up. you'll accidentally kill him.”

James rolled his eyes. “Fair. He's like what? 100lbs dripping wet. A bite then. Come on Ryan. Get a taste of your crush. Or is that the problem? You can have first bite. I'll thrall him for you. He won't remember a damn thing. Or play hero. Get a date out of it.”

“We aren't doing any of that.” Ryan golden glowing eyes narrowed at him. 

“And you are not using me to feed off Veronica's brother. She will kill us long before Keith or Shiro.” Nadia shot him down. 

“I'm going to go crazy if I don't get a bite of that and have to keep smelling it.” James seethed.

“Why not just ask him permission?” Ina said. Drawing all eyes to her. “He and his sister are witches. He has many creature and god friends. That he lives with and works with. He knows what Nadia and I are. Explain yourselves. Though you might not need to. Keith calls you a dirty bloodsucker enough. He might know already. And ask if he will allow you taste his blood.”

James and Ryan stared at her like she'd grown a second head till Nadia grabbed Ryan's arm and started pulling him towards the pop-up stable for the farm animals being shown. The group following close behind.

“He's showing his cow Kalternecker. So you'd have privacy. And he's going to be headed here.” She said leading them to a stall in the back corner. The rest of the row of pens empty. 

“When?” James asked. Backing up a step from the pen as the cow started to get antsy at the unknown monsters crowding her stall. 

“Now.” She said beaming a smile as their acquaintance appeared at the end of the row. The smell of his magic drifting down to the blood drinking members of their group. Thankfully for Ryan and James quickly overcoming the smell of manure. Nadia gave a little wave. And elbowed James so he did the same. His eyes glowing red as he tracked the delicious source of the smell. “Hey Lance!” Nadia said cheerily. 

“Uh, hi Nadia. Ina, Ryan, Keith's nemesis.” Lance greeted cautiously. As he approached the group. Ryan detecting a bit of nervousness from the human dressed as a merman. A crown of shells netting and plastic seaweed adorning his head. And a smattering of scales across his exposed skin. With a pair of scale print leggings in blues reds and purples on his lower half matching the scales above it. And a net skirt wrapped with more shells and sea decor. “Can I ask what brings you to Kalternecker stall? And please don't say it was for James to get a bite to eat. Or I will scream for Keith.”

“I don't drink animal blood!” James defended crossing his arms. 

Lance rushed forward cooing at the animal as she became agitated at James outburst. Nadia took a minute to shove James and give him a warning glare. The vampire already starting to drool being so close to the smell. “Hey. Do not spook my precious girl. Kalternecker needs to be ready to show her stuff on stage at 10pm.” He said petting the cow on the nose and slipping her treats from a pouch on his waist. “Only calm and happy voices here.”

“The livestock ribbon ceremony is at 7 though.” Ina said. Confused on the time.

“She's not been entered for that.” Lance answered smiling at his cow. “She's going up for the dessert contest ribbon ceremony. Hunk is so going to win. And all his dairy came from what we make from my sweet girl here. So like a mini advertisement for our goods we sell at Allura’s.”

Nadia had her eyes locked on Ryan as Lance spoke fondly of his cow. Her usually stoic friends face soft watching the water witch. “That's pretty cool. But we uh did come here with some ulterior motives. But not to hurt your cow.” Nadia quickly said putting her hands up in defense as the boy whipped around. His magic growing stronger still. “Ryan why don't you ask him for your guys favor?” She prodded. Not trusting James to ask. 

“You need a favor Ryan? From me?” Lance asked blushing a bit. But meeting the taller man's eyes. 

“Uh, it's more so a request of you.” Ryan said rubbing the back of his head trying to find a way to ask without scaring his crush. “Hoping you might help us with…”

“I'd be happy to help you with something Ryan.” Lance cut in turning a brighter red from his chin to his pointed ear bits. But he was smiling at him. 

Odd, Ina thought at the bit of information. Maybe the witch had used a spell to alter his ears. They couldn't blush if they were a human costume. 

“Well you see you…” Ryan started blushing himself. 

“You smell fucking mouthwatering. And your magic is stinking up this whole fair over powering everything. Can we please have a taste of you. Just a bite.” James jumped in becoming impatient waiting on Ryan to find the words. 

“What...what?” Lance said paling with wide eyes and taking a step back from the group. His eyes jumping between James and Ryan. “You're both vampires? And you want…”

“I'm not a vampire.” Ryan clarifies drawing Lance's attention on him. Trying to head off the panic growing in the shorter witch. 

“Then why…”

“I'm a type of shifter called a lagahoo.” Ryan answered. 

That caused Lance's face to be scrunched up in confusion. Though it didn't surprise any of them. Not many in in the area had heard of let alone seen one in this area. “Lagahoo? But I thought…” he pushed Kalternecker behind him. Standing protectively in front of his cow. Chest now puffed up. And eyes glowing blue. “Lagahoo drink blood from farm animals. And feed off the flesh of wicked people.”

That bit of information causing eyebrows to raise in the group. That was not something an outsider to their little group or a creature expert knew. But Ryan answered all the same. “You are normally correct. We can survive on herd animals of any kind. Livestock or wild. And we can smell a person's wickedness so choose to get our small need of flesh normally by those deserving of it. But I normally drink blood from wicked people in town. So I don't have to kill and eat anyone. Enough blood does the same.”

Lance's face and shoulders dropped considerably at that. “So, I have wickedness in me? Enough to smell?” he looked at Ryan with such a pained expression. Causing Ryan to mirror it in his own way. Not having meant to cause such confusion.

“No you idiot.” James cut in annoyed, and not liking the pained look on his friend’s face. Pushing into Lance's space. “You smell like sex on a fucking beach, chocolate covered strawberries on top of hunk's famous strawberry rhubarb pie cause we live in Hicksville.” James eyes flared bright red and he bared his fangs backing Lance into the wall of the stall. “You are dripping with the strongest water magic I have ever smelled on a human. And we want a taste.” James was yanked out of Lance's space by Ryan and Nadia. The former growling at his fanged friend. 

“What?” Lance asked confused a d a bit scared. 

“You heard me water witch. Come on. Whatever has your magic spiking you don't need all of it. Share. I don't even want your neck. Smells like your mutt Keith. Let me prick your finger and have a suck. Ryan too.” James whined and pushed. He ignored Lance's full body cringe and tongue sticking out in disgust at his wording. He didn't care what Lance thought about him. He wanted a taste. 

Ryan barely caught the muttered comments under his breath from Lance. “Couldn't Pierce my neck if you tried looser” a snort. “Maybe he's too dumb to figure it out. Might not hurt… god Keith will kill me.” The skinny man pacing a bit while muttering to himself. 

“Please Lance? For us. He hasn't shut up about your smell since we got here. All he's talked about. And we want to enjoy the fair.” Nadia begged.

Lance chewed his thumb. Contemplating it while looking between all of them before pulling his hand away from his mouth. “If I do, you guys owe me something sweet from a food vendor…” Lance said uneasily looking at Nadia.

“I will buy you anything you want Lance.” Ryan said drawing the nervous blue eyes to him. “Thank you. Lance.”

“Yeah ok um.” Lance walked to a hand sanitizer station and made a pump for each hand scrubbing thoroughly. Then opening a water bottle to rinse off the residue. “So one at a time. And this… this is the only time. If I say stop. I mean it.” He said fiercely. Setting the bottle on the floor, he did a show of his powers lifting a stream up from it before allowing it to settle back. 

“We promise to stop when you say. Would you like me to go first or James.” Ryan asked.

“I said you could have first taste already…” James grumbled.

Lance rolled his eyes at James. “I don't care. Just go for it.” He held out his right pointer finger before closing his eyes. 

Ryan gently took Lance's hand into both his own. Holding just with his fingertips. His face shifting back to human before shifting his teeth to that of a shark’s. Being careful and as gentle as he can Ryan brought the mer costumed boy’s finger to his mouth and sliced a quarter inch slash into the tip before sealing his lips around the digit. Keeping his eyes locked on Lance's face. Watching his crush flinch at the cut before slot opening his eyes.

Lance stared wide eyed back at Ryan's soft eyes before his gaze fell to where his finger disappeared into Ryan's lips. Blushing bright red from ear tips to down his chest. Ryan watched Lance's Adams apple Bob as he swallowed his breath at the feeling of the lagahoos human tongue brushing against the tip of his finger and light sucking. 

Ina turned a darker blue at the sight before excusing herself to find a band aid. Nadia tucked behind James to hide her amusement at the interaction. Then they heard their tall friend moan. Closing his eyes as he tasted a sudden burst of magic on his tongue, along with his snacks embarrassed arousal. Lance flushing even darker with a squeak. 

James eyes narrowed in his impatients at the noises. He was done waiting for his own taste and not willing to wait for them to get to their feelings while feeding. “Man enough. Give me a turn.” He grabbed Lance's wrist pulling his finger from the shifters mouth. He blatantly ignored the shiver Lance gave at the action. The witch not even taking his eyes off Ryan s till he felt his finger once again enveloped in a wet heat. Giving another shiver for a different reason. Lance stuck his tongue out in disgust as James moaned around Lance's digit. Licking and sucking happily. “Fuck you taste so good.” 

Lance made more faces and cringing. Shooting a betrayed look to Nadia. She clasped her hands together in front of her shaking them. “I will owe you a solid. Thank you.”

Then Lance's eyes went wide with fear and he tried to pull his hand away. “Hey! Stop! No teeth! James let go!”

“Just a bit more come on.” James flashed crimson eyes on Lance. The target shrinking into his shoulders with fear. 

“James stop being a jerk!” Nadia shoved him, so he couldn't thrall her friend. 

Ryan snatched James wrist that was holding Lance's and growled. “He said stop James. He's not your meal.”

“Fin…” James was cut off just as he started to pull the terrified boy’s finger from his mouth.

“Get your filthy hands off him blood sucker!” Keith was storming down the aisle with his pet demon wolf. Both baring their teeth and growling. Keith's eyes were also glowing purple and his ears sharp upon his head flames and smoke starting to pour from his body. 

“Keith you need to calm down.” Lance said frightened by the prospect Keith’s power catching the loose straw on fire. Or worse exposing his friend. “I'm ok. We… we're having a friendly… er chat or something.”

“Looks to me like he's trying to feed from you.” Keith seethed. The flames retreating only to spike. 

“Consensual! I consented. It's fine. I'm fine. We are all fine.” Lance tried to placate pulling his wrist from James grip.  
“Cosmo get Lance.” Keith barked the order to his pet. The dog disappearing in a wisp of smoke only to appear next to Lance.

“wait…” Lance tried before they both disappeared only to reappear next to Keith. The bul-gae quickly expunging his fire and examining his friend closely sniffing at his neck and shoulders. “Keith, I swear I’m fine.”

Keith jerked his head up into Lance’s face snarling. “did he thrall you?”

“uh I don’t think so? How would I know?” Lance asked questioning.

“I didn’t’ fucking thrall your pet human mutt.” James barked out defensively.

“not like you didn’t think about it.” Nadia muttered under her breath.

“why are you hording such a good tasting witch anyway Keith? You don’t feed off him. Why are you guard dogging him?” James demands. “why not share the feast with your fellow super naturals who you know need it.” James snarked.

Keith barely got out his growl, only to turn shocked when Ryan shoulder checks James. “he is not goods to possess. He was nice enough to allow us to have a taste. Quit being an asshole.” Ryan turned to look to them. “sorry, he’s being an asshole. Thank you, Lance, for treating us to your magic.”

“and here is your band-aid.” Keith and Lance both whipped around as Ina came up behind them and handed the pumpkin print band-aid to Lance to seal his finger. Lance used his magic to wash his finger with the water and more hand sanitizer before applying it. Ina joined her friends.

“It uh was not a problem.” Lance said in response to Ryan once he had the band-aid on. 

Keith whipped around to now growl at him. “are you kidding me? They can keep their teeth to themselves. Now they know you’r…” Lance clamped his hand over Keith’s mouth hissing.

“no, no. they think I’m a witch. My magic is so strong right now it’s like over powering everything. Even your attempts to scent me. That’s why they came to me to ask.” Lance whispered to his friend in the biker costume.

Keith’s eyes went wide in panic pulling Lance’s hands away. “turn it off then! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? They are not the only blood suckers around here probably. There are a ton of outsiders here.”

Lance raised his brow and cocked his hip with a fist on it. “oh, cause I can do that.” He snapped his fingers in Keith’s face. “boom off just about as good as you or Shiro.” He sassed. “hey!” Lance shouted as Keith grabbed him and began to aggressively scent him. “dude I’ll be fine.”

“not taking chances you idiot. You’ve wandered off on me three times already.” Keith said.

“ew, dude really. I just ate.” James sneered. Jerking a half shrug when Keith glared at him. “you are ruining your human’s smell.”

“that’s the point. Keep your mouth off him.” Keith growled. Lance just rolling his eyes at this point and pushing Keith off him.

“as over protective as you are, someone might get the idea he’s your bitch instead of pack mate.” James snarked at him. Smugness dripping from him as Keith’s flames flared and Lance tried to douse him with water from a water bucket. He was not expecting Ryan to grab him by the collar and lift him to get in his face.

“apologize. now.” Ryan growled his eyes glowing red and sharp teeth bared.

“whoa sorry, sorry. It was meant towards the dog. Not him. Calm down. I’m sorry.” James said raising his hands up. Ryan dropped the vampire.

“we are just friends. Like brothers. Don’t be trying to make it weird James.” Lance huffed. “thanks Ryan.”

“do not thank me for that.” Ryan said with a small smile. “it’s the least I can do. And I do believe I still owe you a sweet treat in gratitude.” Ryan rubbed the back of his head with his hand shifting his features back for his costume. “would you want to maybe go with me to get that? Or a few to make up for my ass of a friend.”

Lance beamed at him. “I’d love to.” He went to move towards Ryan, but Keith grabbed his shoulder yanking him around.

“are you just being an extra idiot today? He just fed off you!” Keith seethed. “who says he’s not just going to take you somewhere else and drain you?”

“because I’d kill him for not sharing if he did.” James argued. Ina cringed, and Nadia face palmed.

“Ryan isn’t like that and despite James trying to get a rise out of you. He doesn’t do that either. They’ve never killed anyone and only feed off bad people.” Nadia defended. “none of us are going to hurt him. Come on Keith. You know us.”

“Keith I’m not leaving the faire. And I’ll meet you back here at 9:30 to get Kalternecker. If I’m not here, then you can freak out ok.” Lance tried to calm him. taking Keith hand off his shoulder gently placing it at his side. “we’ve talked about this Keith. I’ll be ok.”

“if it’s outsiders you are worried about. I’ll protect Lance with my life. No hunters or creatures will harm Lance while he’s with me.” Ryan addressed Keith. The two having a stare off as if to measure each other.

Nadia gave a low whistle. “maybe next year we can dress you up as captain America their big boy.” She smiled as Lance laughed. 

“see, I’ll be fine. I got a big lagahoo bodyguard.” Lance smiled walking over to the others.

Keith just rolled his eyes before pointing a finger at the partial wolf. “anything happens to him. I’m coming after you. And keep your teeth off him.” Ryan gave him a nod in acknowledgement before blushing red, as Lance reached him and took his hand.

“hey, come on. We only have a few hours.” Lance started tugging him by the hand. “Keith feed Kalternecker before you go storming off back to Shiro.”

“have fun you two.” Nadia said with a wave. Pulling James away as Keith walked past him to get to the cow.

“do you eat human food too? Have you tried any of Mrs. Rollingtons pumpkin cookies? Or Mr. rogers deep fried ecto cooler hi-c cake ball things? He even drizzles them in condensed down syrup made from it.” Lance started to ramble dragging Ryan off towards the nearest stall. The large shifter enjoying the excited chatter.


	2. carnival sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some fluffy date stuff. and some plot.

They were a sight parading from stall to stall getting sweets to share. From hunk's happy smile while giving them a chocolate covered piece of their home-made cheesecake. Made from Kalternecker’s milk Lance proudly beamed. To Mr. Rogers ecto cooler hi-c flavored friend pancake batter. Lance insisting, they share each desert to there was room to try even more. Ryan did not have the heart to tell Lance he had plenty of room to have one of everything and still eat dinner at his shared house in town with his friends. Lance also never once let go of his hand. The tiny costumed merman as Lance had corrected him, even feeding him bites and asking for drinks of their shared homemade sarsaparilla soda. The large stature of Ryan partially transformed self for his costume easily redirecting the crowd, so no one bumped into them. Leaving Lance to only worry about his conversation and not losing his treats. Letting Ryan lead them about. And he currently had a target in mind heading for the carnival games. 

Lance getting excited at the decor and themed looks of the booths. Till Ryan finally offered in an extended sentence. “Find a prize you like. Any one. I will win it for you.”

Lance giving Ryan a panicked look at the words before looking at his feet. “Allura says we shouldn't play any of the games. Our extra strength makes it unfair.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow at the wording but gave Lance's hand a squeeze to get his attention. “And the humans rig the games to make it unfair to their own.” He offered a cheeky smirk to his shorter counterpart. “I think a creature or God playing a few will help level the field a bit, don't you?”

That got a smile and a laugh out of Lance. “Ok, but we shouldn't tell her. Or Shiro.”

“No worries. So which would you like?” 

The scaled creature pointing with his nearly empty stick of folded crepe and bananas at a shark toy by a milk bottle toss game. “That one.” 

Ryan gave him a sharp toothed grin. “Your favorite animal. Of course.” Ryan headed for the game. 

“You know that?” Lance said with a blush.

“I remembered it. You said it when I picked up Nadia and Ina from the shop a few months ago.” Ryan said easily. 

“That was 9 months ago Ryan.” Lance responded. Causing the taller creature to blush at being outed that he might have been paying more attention to the boy than he meant to let on. 

Ryan didn't respond to him though instead addressing the vendor. Hoping Lance didn't notice. “What do I need to do to get the shark?” 

“Three balls. Two towers. $5” he answered. Ryan handed the soda to Lance before digging out the cash and paying the man. “Good luck.”

“Are you serious? Look at this exquisite beefy man. He's got this.” Ryan gave Lance raised brow. The other shrugging before sticking his straw into his mouth to sip. The carnie ignored Lance besides giving a smug grin. That fell instantly as Ryan knocked over the first tower with the first ball. Not even sliding down he hit the next two toppling each with one ball. 

The vendors mouth hung open in awe. “The shark please. For my friend.” Ryan asked politely. Taking the soda and finishing off the crepe so Lance could toss the stick in the trash before the game attendant handed him the shark. Lance immediately hugged to his chest and rubbed his face in it. None of his scales or the coloring coming off his face with the action. 

Lance gave Ryan a beaming smile before quickly snatching the seemingly older boys hand to drag him to another game set up. A water shooter racing game. “My turn to win you something.” Lance said before pushing the shark to Ryan's free hand and handing the lady running it his five. Taking a seat next to some other players. The buzzer sounded, and the race began. Lance making the target easily while others fumbled with their aim. The siren went off as Lance's scarecrow marker reached the top first. The lady handing him a pumpkin headed bear with a burlap body. Which Lance proudly presented Ryan. “Not as big as yours. But I promise I didn't cheat to win it.” Lance teased. Ryan offered up a smile and quiet thank you as he took the toy. Lance snatching up his shark as soon as his hands were free hugging it tightly. 

“Want to take the scenic route back to the stables? Cut around behind so there's less traffic?” Ryan asked wanting less ears around to ask his companion a question. 

“Sure! Don't want to make Keith worry again. He might just completely combust if I do. Specially if I'm ok.” Lance snickered a bit. “And as fun as that is to do at home. I think Shiro and Allura might kill us if we do it in town.”

“Wouldn't want that.” Ryan said slotting their hands together and leading the way. He gave his hand a light squeeze to get his dates attention before asking the question on his mind not wanting to spook him. “Hey, I want to ask you something. You don't have to answer but.” He paused looking ahead and making sure no one was close enough to ease drop. “Witches don't get stronger than humans just by being able to use magic. Your ears blush, and your make up doesn't behave like make up.” Ryan stopped as he felt Lance freeze beside him. Ryan took a deep inhale through his nose. He could smell Lance's building fear. He turned to give Lance his full attention but did not change the soft grip on his hand. “And even if James was just overwhelmed by the taste of the quintessence in your blood. Keith was correct that your blood doesn't taste like a human's.” 

Lance was looking at Ryan with a mix of fear and sadness. The boy gripping tight to the shifters hand, before turning away and dropping the lagahoos hand to hug his toy tight. “What are you asking Ryan? Cause to me it sounds like you are telling.”

“I,... You don't have to tell me what you are. But you aren't a human witch, are you?” He asked carefully, softly afraid to spook the blue-eyed boy before him that was frown and looking to be close to crying into his plush. 

Lance shook his head no in response. “You couldn't tell from the taste of me? We taking the scenic route so you can verify?” Lance asked pushing into his plush toy with the side of his face.

Ryan jerked away at that quick to assange his friend. “No, no. I wouldn't do that. Not to anyone. But Especially you Lance.” Ryan carefully reached for Lance's shoulders keeping his touch light, so Lance wouldn't feel trapped. “It's just obviously a secret. And I didn't want to risk anyone hear me ask.”

Lance gave Ryan a sad smile at that. But Ryan eagerly took the ease in tension. The smell of fear slowly dropping. “It is. We moved here because it wasn't safe where we used to live because people found out what Veronica and I are.” He said softly. “Just our new odd family knows. Everyone at Altea estate. Its why Keith worries so much. And is super protective. A werewolf got a taste of my life magic in the last place we lived. And he tried to eat me. Hurt Shiro really badly too when he came to rescue me.”

“That's why he flamed out seeing James drink from you.” Ryan said. “And his mouth was just making it worse huh.”

Lance gave a light chuckle. “No more than his face I think. Anytime he sees James he's a spark away from igniting.” Lance started to dig the toy of his shoe into the ground a bit at that.

Ryan stroked a finger over a patch of scales on his shoulders. “Are you a mer of some sort?” He asked carefully giving Lance a bit of space as he looked him up and down. 

Lance laughed and shook his head waving a hand dismissively. “God no. You really don't know? Uh were you born here? Like is there a pack of lagahoo breeding on the main land here or….”

“No, I was born in Trinidad. I immigrated here.”

“Ok so, um before, did you ever go to Cuba? That's where Veronica and I are from.” Lance answered nervously looking around.

Ryan nodded his head, he had visited the island. “You don't have to tell me Lance.” Ryan brought his hand up to brush along his ear and hair line, Lance brought his smaller hand up to rest on top of Ryan's. 

“No, I… I want… to trust you. I … just. Don't let anyone especially Keith know I told you please. I will either be under super house arrest and he will try to kill you, or Shiro will move us again. And I don't want that. I like it here. With you. And all my new friends. Even if James is a creepy dick.” 

Ryan chuckled at that. “I won't tell. It'll be our secret.”

“Ok well then. You uh know how we moved into town 10 months ago. And suddenly the town wasn't having a drought anymore? Got lots of snow which sucked by the way. The river swelled up to a healthy level at the same time and so did the reservoir. That was us. Er caused by us just being in the area. And it will stay that way as long as we are here.” Lance slid Ryan's hand up to his horns curling the larger digits around it. “These are my horns.” Then he tilted his head back to stick out his tongue at Ryan. The forked appendage flicking before sucking back between his lips. His lower jaw dropping quickly and inhumanly far to allow his fangs to be able to extend enough for Ryan to get a look before he folded them back and clicked his jaw back into place. 

Ryan's eyes widened in recognition. “Mugai.” He whispered. Lance nodded. Ryan stroked his hand over the horn he had been cupping to bring it down the underside and stroke the back of his head. “I've never seen your kind of the main land. Hardly anyone knows what I am. Thinking I'm just some European werewolf. They recognize your kind? You are so rare already. Thought you were extinct.”

“We might be. Veronica and I haven't seen another like us. Our family was killed by hunters when I was little. She took me and fled to the main land to protect us. Castro wanted as many of us as he could. For the luck and strength, he forgot the prosperity if he left us be.” Lance said sadly. Ryan pulled him close hugging him tight. 

“I'm so sorry Lance. I promise you and your secret are safe with me.” Ryan whispered into his hair feeling Lance's own arms grasp his sides. His own reaching fully across his skinnier friend. But Lance's could barely get to his own back with the shark squished between them. 

“It's ok. I guess some transplant witches in the states brought over their spells. Our parts go for a lot on the black market. We give our shedding and loose scales to Allura for some spells. But she comes across ads sometimes looking for our parts. Plus, with your now firsthand experience. Our life magic is very tasty to some supernatural creatures. Being mortal unlike Allura makes us prime targets.” 

“Which is why Keith aggressively scents you and Veronica. To cover you and Mark you as his to the others like us in town.” Ryan carded a hand threw Lance's hair as he hummed his agreement before pulling back.

“Um can I ask you a question now?” Lance asked nervously rocking back on his heels to get a bit of space to look up at the lagahoos face. Chewing on his lip as the other smiled at him and nodded. “Is… was… this a date? Cause I'm really hoping it was. And intentional not just a repayment for a lick of quintessence.”

“Even though it was more of a swallow.” Ryan gave a jovial smile at Lance's blush at his wording. “And would be worth something far greater than a little town fair. I must admit it was a spur of the moment suggestion. But I would very much like it to be a date as well.”

Ryan's own smile matched Lance's. And he chuckled when the magui bounced up and down excitedly. “Does that mean… can I kiss you? We can't do a good-bye kiss in front of the others. But I want to. And maybe after the ribbons are handed out. Would you want to meet back up with all of us. For the dance? Please?”

“Yes. To all of those requests.” Ryan said leaning down to capture the other creatures’ lips. Lance standing on his tip toes and wrapping both arms including the one holding the shark plushie around the taller neck. Ryan's hands wrapping around his waist. 

Ryan let them continue till he felt himself taking a bit more of Lance's weight then pulling away. “I should get you back to the others on time if I ever want a chance to take you out for a second date.”

Lance beamed at him and did a little dance in place. Causing Ryan to laugh. “This is awesome. Best date ever!” He cheered before grabbing Ryan's hand and pulling him towards the stables. Ryan joined as he followed. Fingers laced together.

The two reach Kalternecker’s pen to be met by Keith standing in his brooding pose staring at his phone. He looks up at them with a bit of shock. “you are on time… I don’t have to go find you…” pidge stood nest to him. Though she looked smug seeing their intertwined hands.

“nope. I’ve brought him home on time sir.” Ryan teased.

“I’m… I’m not his dad!” Keith said puffing up and turning red. His dog growling at his side from his masters flared rage. 

Pidge laughed. “you kind of act like it.”

“I was thinking more like jailer.” Lance teased. he ignored his friends though to dive forward and wrap his arms around Ryan in a tight hug. “thank you. That was wonderful. Dance floor after, right?”

“I’ll be there.” He hugged him tight back. and he might have given a smug grin to a flabbergasted Keith. But pidge was giving him a thumbs up and a big smile.

“ok that’s enough. We got to get Kalternecker moving. And she only walks for you.” Pidge said clapping her hands together. “chop chop.”

The two pulled away from each other with small waves and lance reluctantly made a dash for the pen jumping over it and stuffing his shark stuffie into his bag. Hanging up. Keith and Ryan shared a look before he turned and left to find his own friends.


End file.
